


To Tinker

by comradecourt



Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Female Character In Command, Metal Arm Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tesla was always fascinated with Bucky's metal arm, even when she was a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tinker

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an AU verse?? It's a what if Bucky and Tesla got together after Winter Soldier 19.

She was always fascinated by his metal arm, a relic in technology compared to what she was capable of procuring. The things he did with that arm were beautiful, the way his metallic fingers would leave dark purple bruises on her neck. And the feel of those fingers inside of her hitting that right spot as his tongue worked her- oh.

"Daily maintenance time?" He quirked an eyebrow as she pulled out her tool kit.

She nodded her head a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, it took more muscles for her to smile than frown. "Sit, James." He pulled up a chair as he pealed off his shirt.

"Tes, you know I can do this myself." James smirked as Tesla began to unhook all the plugs before unhooking the arm from it’s metal socket.

She rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. “But you always come to me first, medved." 

"Yeah, you’re right." James winced as she fiddled with the socket piece, feeling the nerve endings become sensitive. “Careful."

"I’m always careful." Tesla ran her fingers through his hair as he leaned into her touch.

He let out a sharp gasp as she reached deep inside the socket to strip and fix one of the many wires that connected to his metal prosthesis. Tesla grimaced, she hated putting him through unnecessary pain. She soothingly ran her fingers through his hair again. "Mhmm." James nuzzled his stubbled cheek against her pale neck. 

"James, stop. I’m not done yet." Tesla sighed.

"Please?" His eyes were glazed over, like a lost puppy.

Tesla would’ve given in, but if there was one thing she loved more than fucking him, it was his arm. “A few more minutes." She licked her cracked lips as she quickly lubricated the metal, the strong smell tingling her nose. Tesla hooked all the plugs into their connections making sure the arm was locked in place.

James grinned up at her. “Now?" 

Tesla took his metal hand and placed a kiss on the palm. “Now."


End file.
